


Lincoln bangs a MILF

by kingbeezelbub



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Lincoln's pov, Masturbation, Smut, netorare maybe?, title is exactly what it says on the tin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Lincoln decides to visit Ronnie, but only to encounter her mom instead. Shenanigans ensue...





	Lincoln bangs a MILF

Ok, Linc, you can do this. You can resist the temptation of the sexy she-devil. You are a tiger!

You guys are probably wondering why I'm psyching myself up, right? Well, I'll show you.

(A very sexy latina woman with a large ass and a big bust is shown)

This is Ronnie-Anne's mom. No, I'm not joking. She gave birth to Bobby and Ronnie-Anne. My mind was blown when I met her. Gods, I know she's my girlfriend's mom, but my dick wants her so bad!

No! NO! Bad Lincoln, bad!

You are not going to get erect from this sexy beast! You are a man! Act like it!

 

As I knock on the door at Ronnie's house, her mom opens the door, wearing the most hottest outfit I've ever seen: a tight tanktop covering her big bazooms and some bike shorts hugging her big ass. Lord love a duck.

"Hola, Lincoln! How are you today?" Her voice is like an angel whispering sweet, sweet nothings to your ear. It was heaven to my mind! DOWN, BOY! No getting horny now!

"I'm good, Mrs. Santiago. Is Ronnie home?" 

"No, she's out with her friends. Do you want to come in?" She asks, looking at me with those enchanting eyes. Oh, lord, if I ever manage ending up banging her, I may be going to hell. But it would probably be worth it.

"O-Of course!" I nod, and we walk inside and I head for the couch, nervously grinning. My heart is starting to beat against its cage in a mad rage- dammit, I'm starting to sound like Lucy now. I turn my head to see her bend over, showing off her ass in all of its thick glory. Why, why, why did she have to be married?! I can feel my dork starting to grow inside my pants!

"...something?"

"Huh?" I blurt out.

"Do you want something? I can get you a nice, tall glass of lemonade." Ronnie's mom smiles at me.

"Yes, please!" I gulp as she heads into the kitchen, swaying her hips tantalizingly.

That woman will bring out the freak in me if she keeps on teasing me. No, I can't betray Ronnie-Anne! I won't! I WON'T DO IT!

"Um, where's the bathroom?" I call out.

"Upstairs!" Her melodious voice replies back.

I make a dash up the stairs and enter the bathroom door, shutting it behind me. I pull my pants and undies down and sit my ass on the white bowl, grasping my junk and began to jerk off to the image of Mrs. Santiago's spat-clad ass. "Fuuuck!" I hiss, beating my meat like a madman possessed!

Gods, I'm almost close! I can feel my cock scraping her pussy as I slam my groin against her fat butt! I hear her moans like a heavenly choir singing an opera song in my mind! I'm cumming, Mrs. Santi-!

"Lincoln? Are you alright in there?" Her voice is near the door, concerned. Oh, fuck, if she catches me like this, I'm a goner! Gotta finish this now!

"Ahh...! I'm fine!" I call out.

"Really? It sounds like you're in pain, dear. Can I help?"

"N-No! I'm almost done!" I desperately answer, on the verge of a climax. I clench my teeth and ready myself to cum into the toilet.

"You don't have to release it in the toilet, you know." I stop, my blood running cold. Does she know? How? How can she know?

"W-What?"

"I've seen the way you've been looking at me, young man." Her voice is laced with a mixture of teasing and scolding. "You could've asked me if you wanted to... play with me."

"Buh-buh-buh-buh..." I babble out, trying to form a reply as the bathroom door opens to reveal a naked Mrs. Santiago in front of me. Good lord! She's better than I've envisioned!

"Roberto is busy with his job, and my daughter won't be back until later, so we can have all the fun we want, mi amor." The latina walks towards me, wiggling her wide hips and licking her lips. God, thank you for blessing me with this bountiful woman!

I eagerly grab at her backside as she seats her self onto my lap. Her rear feels like soft melted jello in my fingertips! It was true! The more older the berry, the sweeter the fruit! I can feel her guide my johnson into her cooch, and it felt like being inside of a velvet cocoon! Oh, shit!

"I'm going to move now, dear." She speaks in a low, dulcet, husky tone as I feel her rise up and fall down onto my thighs, the feeling giving me a charge to my already-beating heart. I moan like a girl as she rides the hell out of me, her buttocks slapping against my flesh, the wondrous sounds filling my ears. "S-So good!" I moan.

"Yes, mi amor. You like this, right?" She coos.

I nod as I watch her bouncing tits mesmerize me, the melons going up and down as she kept riding me, milking my Linc Junior for all its fucking worth. MILFs were the best thing on this earth! Not even my mom was this well-built as her! Okay, maybe I was exaggerating, but my point still stands.

But, all good things had to come to an end, as my climax began to rear its ugly head. "Oooh, god!" I cried out. "Mrs. S, I'm...I'm...!"

I feel her hands on my shoulders as she gives a smile. "It's okay, dear. Let it go." 

At that, I scream and shoot my load in her, the velvet tunnel constricting around me as my cock kept pouring out its contents until it couldn't anymore. We sat like this for a moment until Mrs. Santiago got off of me, leaving a trail of white goo from her cooch. 

"Mmm... did you like that, Lincoln?" She asks.

"Y-Yeah. I did." I admit.

"I figured as much." The latina MILF smiles as she grabs her clothes on the floor and redresses herself. "I am aware of how much you love my daughter and your sister loves my son, considering she keeps trying to break him from my influence." A frown appears on her beautiful face for a moment as she says the last part. "But, my husband is married to his job, and I do have needs, you know."

I nod. "But what if Ronnie-Anne finds out?"

"That is a possibility..." Mrs. Santiago sighs. "But I think as long as you come on over when my children and husband are off, I think we can have enough time for some fun." A seductive smile appears on her face.

I beam like the goofiest dumbass on the planet. "Sounds good to me, Mrs. S!"

After all, Ronnie would never be the wiser that I'm fucking her mom behind her back, right? It's not like she has any other siblings that I don't know about.

...Right?


End file.
